


Our future family

by GwenChan



Series: FrUKweek2016 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Family, Naga, Nagatalia, Snaketalia, frukweek2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenChan/pseuds/GwenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't been easy to conquer Rose.<br/>But it was worth it.</p><p>All that Rose wants is to take care of her eggs. Francis, however, has other ideas.<br/>[Snaketalia]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our future family

**Our future family**

“Rose will become a good mum.”

 

So Francis told himself while he observed her digging a nest using the weight of her own body and carefully posing two eggs in it. She then started covering them in sand.

“Do you need any help?” he demanded, but she showed her sharp teeth and hissed a “No!” so violent to sudden annihilate any attempts to protest the decision. After that the female naga returned to her work, waving her tail from side to side.

 

It hadn’t been easy to conquer Rose. It took him a whole year of courting just to convince her to speak with him and another to seduce her, without fear that she might crush him in her coils.

Watching her covering their eggs with sand, he told himself it was worth waiting.

When he had the impression the naga was done with the delicate operation – naga eggs are very fragile and sensitive, requiring constant protection up to the open – dared to crawl to her, tail bent so that his human torso remained straight.

He held her from behind, starting to wrap his tail around hers, posing some kisses and licks along the shoulder line.

Rose made her pronged tongue dart out her lips, her green eyes half-lid for both exasperation and the first signals of pleasure her body was transmitting to her brain.

“Let me turn,” she ordered, finally, and Francis loosened the grip enough to allow her to change position until they were face to face. Rose put her head on his chest, letting him hold her.

If the animal component of her being had shut down any kind of sexual desire up to the next spring, the human part was craving the pleasure of the contact.

“There are the eggs,” she pointed out, maternal instinct ringing in her brain. Francis hissed a laugh.

“Eggs don’t escape. And we’ll have time to think about the boys.”  
“Or the girls,” Rose corrected, whishing for two little female nagas.

“Or girls,” Francis nodded, before caressing her cheeks and posing his lips on hers.

 

_Conquering Rose hadn’t been easy._

_But it was worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end of the series. I have a great passion for snaketalia, so I decided to use it. I've read somewhere that in some species of snakes sex is determined by the temperature of the eggs.  
> It has been fun to partecipate in the frukweek and a source of various and different ideas.  
> Best!


End file.
